


I can't Believe This Bullshit!

by CharlieRhees



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, I don't know, Other, Supportive mom, his mom is angry that the headmistress won't take the bullying seriously, his mom will fight the headmistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Virgil goes to the headmistress because he gets into a fight. His mom is there to back him up and stand up for him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587817
Kudos: 30





	I can't Believe This Bullshit!

“Well, we understand that he punched another student. I’m afraid that behaviour-” The headmistress started before Virgil’s mom interrupted her. 

“How do you know that he was the one to start it?” His mom challenged. 

“Look at-” The headmistress pointed at Virgil’s hands that he had clasped in his lap. His knuckles were bruised. His mom scowled. 

“His hands were like that before,” Virgil flinched, his mom had only recently found out he punched walls to cope with emotions. “You don’t really know what happened.” 

“We have eye witness accounts that back up the fact your son started the fight,” The headmistress pointed out and his mom scowled. 

“You are aware that these students have been bullying my son his entire time in this school, right?” The headmistress faked a look of confusion. Virgil could tell it was fake because she really was aware it was happening. They had multiple talks about it that ended up going nowhere. 

“It was not brought up to my attention. Your son never told any teacher it was happening or else we would’ve done something about it,” His mom audibly scoffed at the words leaving the Headmistress’ mouth. 

“My son has mentioned on multiple occasions that in a lot of the situations, teachers were present and were aware it was happening. But let it continue. So you know, don’t lie!” The headmistress looked offended. 

“None of his teachers reported any bullying, so I am not lying,” The headmistress spat. 

“Yeah, sure,” His mom rolled her eyes. She, too, obviously didn’t believe the headmistress. 

“Your son will be suspended for the rest of the week,” His mom looked shocked. It was only Monday. 

“Wait?! You’re doing nothing about the bullying, but you’re suspending him for defending himself?” His mom asked in anger. 

“He can’t attack a student,” His mom scoffed again, rolling her eyes. 

“Even if the other student attacked him first?” The headmistress gave his mom a ‘are you really saying that?’ look. 

“Pierce is an A* student and one of our best football players. He would not pick a fight with anyone, let alone punch someone,” His mom groaned. 

“I can’t believe this bullshit!” His mom growled out. 

“It’s the rules,” The headmistress said through her teeth, glaring at his mom. 

“Is this Pierce kid getting suspended as well?” His mom asked, a second away from blowing up. 

“No. He has practice for a football game and he can’t afford to be out of school,” The headmistress spoke through clenched teeth. 

“Of course. Well, when does this suspension start? Is it now?” His mom curtly asked. 

“Yes, you-”

“Then I would like to take my son home now,” Virgil chuckled at his mom’s words. 

“Oh, of course,” Virgil’s mom stood up to her feet.

“We’re going home, Virge,” Virgil stood to his feet as well as his mom said his name.

“Really, mom?” His mom chuckled. 

“Yeah,” Before adding as an afterthought. “And maybe I’ll move you to a better school as well. I’m not letting you stay in a school that punishes self-defence.”

Virgil followed his mom out of the office and into the School’s hallway. 

“Thanks, mom,” His mom chuckled, pulling him close to her side and ruffling his hair. 

“I will always stand up for you, kiddo,” She kissed the top of his head and he chuckled. 

Virgil’s’ friends were in the hallway, waiting to see what would happen and they ran over when they saw him. 

“Virgil, are you okay?” It was Patton that spoke first. 

“Yeah. I’ve been given a suspension though,” Patton crossed his arms with a pout. 

“What happened with Pierce?” Loggan enquired, a serious look on his face. 

“Nothing,” He replied and he could see Roman roll his eyes. 

“Are you serious?!” Patton shouted. 

“Yeah, Football practice is this week so he isn’t being suspended,” Virgil explained. 

“That’s insane,” Patton exclaimed before calming down a little. “We’re going to miss you while you’re gone.” 

Patton pulled Virgil into a hug. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Virgil promised. 

“You better,” Virgil said his goodbye’s before his mom leads him out of the school and towards her car. 

“I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself,” His mom placed a comforting hand on his knee as she started the car. 

“You’re not mad that I got into a fight?” His mom shook her head. 

“From what I’ve heard about this Pierce guy, he kind of deserved worse,” His mom chuckled before going serious. “The things he did to you. I will never forgive him.” 

Virgil smiles softly as he looked out of the car window. He was so happy to have such a supportive mom that would argue with his headmistress for him. 


End file.
